


Movement.

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Fractured, [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Blood Test, Dark, Description Heavy, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Goblins, Good!Dark, Lords, Mates, Mentions of a Homosexual relationship, Mentor/father figure Voldemort, No Details, Politics, Pureblood Law, Sick!Harry, Slytherin Protection, Wizengamot, mentions of abuse, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew that the task ahead of them was going to be difficult, but they didn't factor in a desperate Dumbledore and exactly what that would mean to them. The Elite know they'll need to be unconventional, so if that means breaking out the White Sheep of the Black family then who are they too argue - after all, they would do anything to protect the tiny child that had wormed his way in to all of their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movement.

**Author's Note:**

> Un'Beta'd.
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> I'm not J.K but the plot and fic are mine.
> 
> Read the tags please
> 
> Don't kill me for the major slow update!

_**Fractured: Part Three;** _

_**Movement,** _

It was a muted excitement that filled the ancient chamber of the Wizengamot. Lords and Ladies of all ages from all over the country gathered within this room to discuss the important decisions that effected the entire wizarding world, and, while recognised with titles, it didn't stop even the best of them listening to the gossip that floated around their prestigious places. There had been whisperings stirring, news about something important happening within the very structure of the Wizengamot and each member wanted to know exactly what it was and how it was going to affect them.

There were some, the less restrictive and more openly curious gathered in small circles, murmuring to each other like they were in the school courtyard, shooting suspicious looks around the room before ducking their heads together once again. Each of them trying to gain anything from the meagre information they had been provided with.

Then there were others, the cool and collected, the more reserved of the Lords and Ladies, and they were the ones stood with their factions, but unlike the others, they were not stood whispering like juveniles, but merely observing the room.

Among the second group stood three very powerful Lords.

They were somewhat infamous within the halls of the Wizengamot, many were intimidated, others were in awe, but it could not be denied that they held power, prestige and class; Lords Malfoy, Nott and Lestrange. It was a hard task, when they got together, to fight them, nigh on impossible actually, and most didn't try, it just wasn't worth the weight they could bring down upon the opposing. They even looked good stood together.

Lord Izar Nott was the eldest, but Merlin had he aged like a fine wine. His deep brown hair as silky and neat as it was when he first stepped in to the Wizengamot after his father's sudden death, it offset his sharp features and his pale skin making his dark eyes seem all that more intense. His crisp black robes tailored to perfection, they wrapped around his broad shoulders and tall frame, and his Lordship ring, set on a silver band and printed with a falcon soaring in front of crossed wands as per the Nott crest, glinted on his finger.

On his opposite, and the youngest of the three was Lord Rodolphus Lestrange. Just like the elder Lord, Lestrange had dark hair, the difference was his was long, and held a free wave that allowed it to flow effortlessly over his shoulders and settle respectfully. Bright blue eyes shone from his aristocratic face, they looked around the room and gave away nothing of what he was thinking, but at the same time appeared almost icy, biting. He was fitted in robes of the deepest red, the colouring so dark it was only caught when he moved, his grace allowing the light to catch the expensive fabric at just the right angle to make them shine like freshly spilt blood. Rodolphus was lithe in frame, an inch or so shorter than Nott, but no less impressive in statue, and his own Lordship ring, set on a rose gold band, held the Lestrange shield flashing in the dim light.

The final Lord always drew the most attention, and how could he not? Lord Lucius Malfoy was the complete counter to his two fellows and the one that held the most power. White blond hair shone vividly, glowing softly with a light of its own, and it fell, perfectly straight, to sit bellow the Malfoy Lord's collar. His features sharper and clearer than everyone, and skin so pale that it was almost inhuman. Despite these noticeable features, it was always the eyes that caught people's attention. Completely unique to those of Malfoy birth, Lord Malfoy's eyes were a burnished mercury, completely uniform in colour and more piercing than a hawk. He was robes, of the highest quality, were made up of silver and black, highlighting his best features perfectly, and his famous black, snake headed cane resting in his right hand. His own Lordship ring present, on the very hand that held the cane, on a platinum band, with winged dragons and serpents twisting around the scripted letter M.

All together they presented an image that people envied. They were neither blind nor ignorant to the attention they received either. The three Lords knew very well that eyes were always on them for some reason or another, and they presented an image that they were willing to allow the masses to see. It was a simple matter of posture, presentation and expression.

Today, they were the cause of more than usual attention. The whisperings within the Wizengamot had mentioned a change in power and, within the halls, they were the power, as much as other  _certain_  individuals hated to admit it. The speculation also grew with the expression on the usually cool Malfoy's face, while his counters held perfect masks of indifference, Lord Malfoy held the smallest of smirks as he made his own observations. And that was enough for the other Lords and Ladies to guess that, for whatever reason, Lord Malfoy had something to do with the meeting today. The excitement within the air had grown over the time they had been waiting there, and just as it was becoming too much, the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, stepped in and called for the beginning of the session.

Dumbledore, like the three Lords, was another that commanded attention. He was a figure of respect, and often awe, for some people, his defeat of Grindlewald being a strong reason, and his powerful magic another. Others looked at him with calculation, unsure if he was really as benign as he presented, or if it was a carefully crafted mask to be presented to the world. The final set of people barely masked their disdain for the aged headmaster, those were the people who saw right through his apparent good and greatness, and looked at the true monster underneath, among the final group, unsurprisingly, was the three powerful Lords.

Dumbledore was dressed in rich, deep blue robes, his famous long white beard falling down the front, and his equally long white hair doing the same at the back. On Dumbledore's word the Lords and Ladies took their seats, those allied sitting together, and three clear segments showing. The light, the dark and the neutral.

"Wizengamot session called to order at 1:30pm on the 15th of October 1991." Dumbledore announced and the magic flashed in recognition, "Our first port of call; The Wizengamot recognises Lord Lucius Malfoy, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy." The whispers that had began present at the beginning of the Wizengamot meeting had now started again as Lucius rose to his feet, the cool Malfoy Lord looked out upon the Wizengamot with nothing short of smug satisfaction radiating of off him.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," Lucius acknowledged with a nod of his head. He drew himself up and cast one last look around before he began to speak. "As you are all aware, it has been a long time since we have welcomed a new Lord or Lady to our esteemed midst. Today, I am proud to say that one of our fallen houses has been revived." Lucius couldn't help it, he sent a dark smirk directly at Dumbledore before turning back to the Wizengamot. "I am pleased to welcome the recently found Lord Slytherin, and may we flourish with such an esteemed house back within our midst."

The founder's chair, a burnished silver with emeralds spattered over it decoratively flared to life, and in it sat a man. Ladies across the chamber, some Lord's too, practically swooned when they laid eyes upon the new Lord Slytherin. He was sat, with a lazy grace that one could not learn, in his seat surveying the room with no expression on his handsome face. His eyes, a uniform slate grey in colour, were bright and piercing as they regarded the room, he rose to his feet, displaying his impressive height and offered the Lord Malfoy an appreciative nod.

"I thank you, Lord Malfoy, for your gracious welcome." He said respectfully, his voice as smooth as silk holding a touch of a Russian accent. "I am very happy to be able to sit in these prestigious halls," He watched the reactions to his presence and Dumbledore's was positively uplifting, the old man went sheet white and his blue eyes burned when Marvolo flashed a perfect, white toothed smile. It could appear charming to the masses, an emphasis on his good looks perhaps, but Dumbledore knew better than that. That smile, it was a warning, and Dumbledore would have been foolish not to listen to it.

After all the years when the war was in full swing, when the Dark Houses were slowly overtaking the Wizengamot, Voldemort never stepped forward and claimed his own Lordship, which would have made the ministry his for the taking. And now he was here. Not only did Dumbledore have to deal with the fact the Dark Lord was, in fact, alive and back amongst the world, but he was now stepping in to the Wizengamot and the open playing field, so there must be a reason. Dumbledore realised that it was his cue to speak, and he hitched on his usual grandfatherly smile to return Voldemort's shark-like one.

"It is our honour that we welcome the Noble and Most Ancient Imperial House of Slytherin to our hallowed halls." Dumbledore said evenly, it could even be interpreted as warm. Marvolo sat down, easily ignoring the whispers and the stares. It was going to be a long process, he was going to need to keep his neutral position for a few months before he could act and he hoped it didn't become too tedious.

After his welcome, the Wizengamot went in to discussion about the proposed tax rise in order to build a new shopping district near the Bristol area. It had been put forward by the House of Greengrass and had backing from the House of Davis, House of Abbott and the House of Malfoy. The reason it was still in the Wizengamot was it didn't have enough backing to be put forth and activated, but it also didn't have so little backing to be dismissed. It was the time to be persuasive. Both Izar and Rodolphus had not yet heard enough about the proposal to make a clear judgement, whereas Lucius had been in discussion with the House of Greengrass about the district through their wives. Narcissa had fallen in love with the idea and Lucius decided to speak with Hadrian Greengrass to get the full extent of the proposal.

He was suggesting that taxes increase by as little as 2% for two years to help fund the cost of the land and the structural work needed, as well as the necessary warding needed to keep them from the muggles. His idea, heavily influenced by his wife, was to have something different to Diagon Alley, he wanted one huge structure that houses all of the shops and the café's, like a complex. His idea was for it to be three floors, with the top floor being exclusively for food and drinks, and the first two being a variety of different shops. The land was at an estimated 1.26 million galleons for the entire 18 acres, and the building and warding a further 35 million, but it would create over 100 shops for new businesses or old ones that wanted to expand. It was a very good idea, but there were those who didn't want the tax raise and were arguing fiercely over it, and Marvolo had a question.

"Lord Greengrass, have you worked out the cost of the individual shops through buying or renting?" He asked and Hadrian nodded.

"It is just an estimation, but it would cost around 4,000 galleons per annum for the single story building lease, and the prices would rise depending on the building specifics to a maximum of 7,500 galleons per annum." Hadrian reeled off, "To buy would be between 100,000 and 500,000 galleons."

"Would there be opportunities to buy sections of the project and rent out personally?" Marvolo questioned and Hadrian pulled out another sheet of parchment.

"As to be seen on page 104, section B(2)(a), there would be a percentage of the complex that would be available for private buyers interested in an investment, however, in order to the ministry to be able to rationalise this to the people there would need to be a section which is strictly ministry owned that would earn profit and explain the temporary tax raise." Hadrian told him and Marvolo nodded interested. He liked the idea, and it would give many new businesses a chance to shine as well as older ones which needed more room to grow. It was also away from London, they had too many important things within London and it was precarious to continue building there due to the large amount of muggles. Putting it in the south west was a much better solution than simply not expanding at all. Marvolo looked over the outline proposal once more in thought, it would be an aid in the future, especially given what he wanted to do with the world. He nodded and lit his wand tip blue.

"I will back this proposal." He stated and Greengrass nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Lord Slytherin."

"With the backing of the House of Slytherin, the proposal is accepted." Dumbledore declared, "It shall be voted upon within our next session. Madam Umbridge, the floor is yours."

It took Marvolo around 3 seconds to understand that Umbridge had to go, and another 5 seconds to believe that it would just be better for the world if she was killed. Within those 8 seconds she had managed to included three carefully disguised slurs against werewolves and Marvolo just wanted to AK her, he watched, somewhat amused, as Lucius, Izar and Rodolphus tore her proposal for branded werewolves in to tiny pieces, and once the three of them had spoken against it there wasn't anyone stupid enough to back it.

Umbridge sat down furiously, her pallid face blotchy with her anger and Marvolo's lip curled in disgust. The final proposal was an application for more funding for the auror force put forth by Amelia Bones, the money going to that department had been heavily monitored by the three leading Wizengamot members of the dark, however, their country would need a decent auror force and for that they would need money. He nodded to Lucius, who passed on the confirmation to Izar and Rodolphus and the four of them got the proposal accepted, which made Dumbledore look at him in suspicion. Once the session was called to a close, Marvolo made his way down from his seat and towards Lucius and just as he suspected Dumbledore was there to intercept him. He had his face fixed in an open, warm, welcoming grandfatherly expression that Marvolo didn't buy for a second, still, he shook the offered had and offered a charming smile.

"The esteemed Albus Dumbledore, how pleasant it is to meet you." Marvolo greeted, his voice still with his accent, and in a twisted way he wasn't even lying. Right at that very moment, it felt absolutely fantastic to meet Dumbledore and he was going to savour it.

"Lord Slytherin, such a surprise to have you amongst us after your seat has been dormant for so long." Dumbledore returned, and Marvolo's smile grew.

"It was as much as a surprise to me as it was to you when I discovered I was eligible for the seat." Marvolo assured, "I grew up in Russia, you see, and I was over here on business. It was only when I met with Lord Malfoy and he suggested that I take a blood test due to my resemblance to one of his father's associates from school that I discovered that I was of the Slytherin Line." The story was one Dumbledore wouldn't be able to poke holes in unless he tore apart both British and Russian ministries, and they both knew that Dumbledore didn't have the time nor the resources to do so. Marvolo saw the old man's eyes tighten as he realised his options were limited, but his expression didn't waver which Marvolo grudgingly commended.

"What a wonderful accident." Dumbledore said politely. "I do hope that you do not get called away due to other works." It was a subtle hint about the war and it was just enough for Marvolo's already large smile to go vampire-like, something Dumbledore didn't seem too pleased about.

"Oh you needn't worry, Chief Warlock, this is now my highest priority. I believe that the Wizengamot will be exactly what I need." Marvolo stated surely and Dumbledore nodded before they parted. He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't know why Voldemort was now sat on the Wizengamot and until he knew what game the man was playing then he would continue to be a step behind, Dumbledore mentally cursed.

He really didn't like the situation, and with his current loss of Harry Potter, the next couple of months could prove to be very stressful. The Dark Lord watched Dumbledore walk away pleased, he had riled the man just enough to make him think, it would stick in the man's mind that he didn't know Marvolo's next move and it would make him distracted. They had a lot to do and little time, Dumbledore could not be allowed to remain in the positions of power he held for much longer and thinking of Harry only reaffirmed to Marvolo that the wizarding world's way of handling children just wasn't good enough.

"I do believe that was a resounding success." Lucius commented, as soon as he was next to his friend and Lord.

"Yes, you are correct." Marvolo allowed, "Dumbledore is aggravated, the terrible Werewolf bill was destroyed and I am most interested in the Greengrass proposal."

"Umbridge comes back every month with some sort of degrading proposal for other races and creatures." Izar informed the Dark Lord, who rolled his eyes.

"Let us leave, there are too many ears around." Marvolo murmured and led the two from the room, Rodolphus met them outside and the four of them made their way up to the atrium to the apparation point. They all went straight back to Marvolo's manor and all of them relaxed from their rigid postures they were previously holding.

"I believe the Greengrass proposal to be a very good idea." Marvolo picked up, his eyes blinking back red. "I would like to buy at least one shop as an investment, I think it will help our world grow and the idea to have it in the south west is preferred because there is no large magical clusters at all. The biggest magical section in the area is Lucius' Manor."

"Which is pretty massive." Rodolphus joked and Lucius sniffed.

"Malfoy Manor was built in 1042 and has been standing proudly in Wiltshire ever since." He said primly and Lestrange rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree with you, Marvolo." Izar said, ignoring the bickering, "I will be voting for its approval."

"Why the allowance for auror funds?" Lucius asked, once he had finished arguing with Rodolphus.

"There are Death Eaters in nearly every section of the ministry already. Barty will be running for minister and Izar has the age, prestige and can gather the backing to replace Dumbledore for Chief Warlock. The overall plan is for us to take over long before they have realised it has happened." Marvolo explained, "However, I want to be running a flourishing country, not a dying one and for that we will need a strong ministry and an elite auror force. When Barty is minister, I want him to implement a new training program for the auror force, and it will be the training each of you went through for your Elite position."

"I see."

"It will be slow work." Izar acknowledged, "But as you said, there are Death Eaters within nearly all departments, and we are in the Wizengamot." Their conversation was halted when they walked in to one of the sitting rooms and a little black blob barrelled in to Marvolo's legs and somehow managed to scale his body.

"Hello, Little One." Marvolo greeted happily, holding the boy close. "Did you miss me?" Harry nodded, his green eyes sparkling and his smile bright.

"How did it go?" Severus asked, placing his book down upon the table.

"Very well." Marvolo answered, taking his usual seat and letting Harry sit comfortably on his lap. "Dumbledore's reaction was stunning." Everyone shared a smirk at that.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to become so infuriated that he tries to claim you are the Dark Lord." Narcissa mused and Izar chuckled.

"Seeing his expression today after he had finished speaking with Marvolo, not very long at all." He said with a malicious smirk.

"How goes the preparations of the ball, Bella?" Marvolo asked and she smiled.

"As with our neutral stance, it is open to everyone and I have had replies from both light and dark, as well as our own faction. The most prominent being the Longbottoms, the Greengrass', Smith, McClaggen and Abbott." Bella explained and Marvolo nodded pleased, "And because of the time of year, it is a family ball. Which means Harry can remain close at all times. We have been discussing which disguise we can use that will remain under scrutiny, and make it so it won't get questioned when you finally go in front of the Wizengamot with his case."

"Did you find one?"

"It is a known fact that both House Malfoy and House Dolohov have ties outside of this country, but Malfoy is more well-known so producing a sudden cousin would be difficult to explain and would come under scrutiny. Dolohov, however, is a very closed off House, and Antonin is the only one to have actually come over to this country, making it very easy to introduce a cousin or a nephew without question." She rationalised and Marvolo was impressed.

"And the reason for his sudden arrival?"

"Antonin's younger sister's husband wished to take her away for their anniversary and Antonin volunteered to babysit and help introduce Yasha to England."

"Sister?"

"Lack of name trail." Bella explained, "It would could raise questions when there is no Dolohov male seen again, but a sister would take the husbands name therefore it could be anything."

"Simple and ingenious." Marvolo complimented. "And his lack of speech can be put down to his lack of English, especially given he can pass for 6/7."

"Exactly. Both red and black hair cannot be used, anyone who knew Lily Evans would recognise him in an instant." Bella mused, "But a dirty blond would be fine, with the Dolohov dark eyes and perhaps a different nose."

"I do not see a fault." Marvolo said after a moment of thought, "And as we shall all be in attendance, we will all be able to keep an active eye on him at all times."

"The ball is in 16 days so the final preparations are going in place. With your arrival to the Wizengamot, there might be some final RSVP's in the hopes you are in attendance." Rodolphus suggested.

"That is a possibility." Marvolo agreed, "A likely one."

"Not only will it give you place to showcase your image, but it can be a base line for Barty to start building his image up." Izar said thoughtfully, "He will need to impress the Wizengamot to get in to the vote, and then the public to get the position."

"He will have a lot to do, but Barty is likeable." Narcissa pointed out, "He is already quite publicly popular as it is."

"And, if our timing is correct, he can gain influence and popularity during our 'Next Generation' campaign." Marvolo added.

"One thing is for certain, we have a lot to work on." Lucius put in. "One of the most crucial, now that you have been welcomed in, is Harry's blood test in order to establish custody."

"Yes, we will have to schedule it very soon." Marvolo agreed, "Once it has been done and the custody transferred over, it will lessen Dumbledore's influence even just a little."

"How so?" Rodolphus asked curiously and it was Narcissa who answered.

"Hopefully the Black seats will fall back to me or Bella." She told him, "If that is the case, as will the Potter seats since I hold primary."

"Dumbledore will not like that." Severus said in relish, "Such a shame," he added unconvincingly much to the others amusement.

"Of course, the seat change will have to be delayed as long as possible, or until you have called for an audience." Narcissa mused, "It is possible, I can just say that the use of the seats is to remain the same until I state otherwise."

"That would be preferential." Marvolo agreed, "The less Dumbledore knows the better."

"It all depends on timing, public interest and staying ahead of the old fool." Severus stated, "If even one of these things is off by a slight margin then this entire situation could crash."

"This should be easy." Izar announced sarcastically.

* * *

"That infuriating man!" Marvolo's voice carried throughout the entire manor, followed by a crackle of angry magic. Narcissa, Bella and Rabastan startled at the sound, and little Harry's eyes went wide having never heard Marvolo shout before.

"What in Merlin's name...?" Narcissa exclaimed, rising to her feet and scooping up Harry as she did so. Marvolo stormed in to the room followed by the equally irate Rodolphus, Lucius and Izar.

"Marvolo?" Bellatrix asked, and he hissed in response. He took Harry from Narcissa, holding him close as he paced in front of the mirror, muttering in Parseltongue.

"Lucius?" Narcissa tried, and her husband shook his head.

"Dumbledore just countered and dismissed our sure-in Werewolf ward proposal." He bit out, collapsing on the sofa with an irritable huff.

"How is that possible?" Rabastan demanded, "We had already built up the connections to make sure it went through? Who would have backed out?"

"That was the problem," Izar stated, "No one did, they all followed through with their word and matched votes."

"I don't understand? Why did it not pass?" Narcissa admitted and Marvolo growled.

"It did not pass because Dumbledore used the full weight of the Black and Potter seats and called Primary."

Narcissa and Bellatrix gasped.

"That would mean-,"

"That both House Lestrange and House Malfoy had to fall in line with House Black." Marvolo finished icily. Rabastan released a vicious curse, one that didn't even get scolded because it was what they were all feeling.

"This is not good. He's gotten desperate and started to fall back on old pureblood law, which, in this case, will work nothing but against us." Izar said gravely.

"Harry's blood test will have to be moved," Marvolo stated, "The sooner we remove the Black seats from him, the better. He can use this power to remove everything we have built up over the past ten years."

"Oh Merlin," Bella groaned.

"What now?" Rodolphus sighed and Bella grimaced.

"Even if we switch Harry's custody, there is nothing to say that Dumbledore hasn't been given permission to use them."

"Can't you find out?" Izar asked.

"No," Narcissa cut in, "House of Black doesn't work like that. Only the Head of House can access it, and our current Head of House is-,"

"Sirius Black." Lucius groaned.

"There is no way we can get him cleared, and even if we could it would take too long." Izar said immediately.

"So we have to get him out without notice." Rodolphus said.

"That is not the problem. Getting in and out of Azkaban is simple, getting Black on side – not so much." Marvolo mused.

"Unless…" Bella trailed off thinking, "Unless we use Dumbledore's actions against him."

"What do you mean?" Her husband asked her and Bella smirked.

"It's simple really. Sirius left the family behind to stand by the light, though, it wasn't so much the light as it was his best friend." Bella told them, "He literally chose to lose everything he had ever known, and anyone with common sense knows he would have given his life for Potter. He was even Godfather to his  _only child_." There was dawning understanding on everyone's face, but Izar frowned.

"But would he believe us?"

"We'll make him." Marvolo stated, "It is not as if we do not have the evidence before us, is it?"

"So we begin planning for Azkaban." Rodolphus said.

"We will have to collect information from within the ranks, we have people working in Azkaban." Marvolo said, "And Barty will have access to the blue prints."

"We only have a month until the next scheduled Wizengamot session."

"Oh, so not at all challenging then." Rabastan muttered. "Remind me why we can't just kill Dumbledore?"

"As much as I would rather we did kill Dumbledore in the most painful and humiliating way," Marvolo told him, "If he were to be killed now, he would be a martyr and it would be blamed on the dark. It would set us back years – possibly too much to recover from."

"I'm heading to the ministry, they have a job for me." Rabastan said, "Shall I inform Barty and Antonin to stop by here when they can?"

"Yes, I would call them but Dumbledore will be watching anyone he believes to be working for me. You have an excuse to be there and talking to both Barty and Antonin." Marvolo agreed. Rabastan nodded and left with a word of goodbye, Marvolo sighed and finally sat down with Harry.

"As soon as we have Black out we shall take Harry for his test." Marvolo decided, "We'll have to convince him quickly."

"As you said, it's not as if we do not have the evidence." Bella said, "And if that fails, Harry can tell him himself."

"That would be enough for anyone." Narcissa muttered. "Speaking of Harry, he is in need of dinner, Marvolo."

"Ah yes," He looked to the little boy sat in his lap, "Shall we fetch you something to eat, Little One?" Harry nodded, smiling brightly and sending a picture of chicken pie and gravy in to his mind.

"You have to have peas." Marvolo warned and Harry pouted, turning his pleading eyes on the man and shaking his head. "Do not give me that look." Marvolo was refusing to look at the boy, and Harry snaked his way up the man's body to look his in the eye. "Fine, no peas, but at least eat some carrots." He reasoned and Harry beamed, jumping down and tugging on Marvolo's robes as if to pull him in to motion much to the rest of the room's amusement.

Marvolo chuckled slightly, rising to his feet and picking Harry up to go to the dining room, knowing the others would follow him. Harry was busy telling Marvolo all about his day in his own way, and he showed him the animal shaped lights he could produce now, illustrating great pride in his particularly large dragon and beaming when Marvolo congratulated him.

"How difficult do you think Azkaban will be?" Rodolphus asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"As long as we remain unseen by the human guards then I do not predict a problem." Marvolo answered honestly. "I want the entire operation to be covert."

"The last thing we need is for Dumbledore to have any more ammunition." Lucius sighed, "I have to admit his use of Primary stunned me."

"Yes, he has not used it before, I had honestly forgotten about it." Izar admitted.

"He hasn't needed to." Marvolo pointed out, "The balance of power was enough that he still had control, and if the purebloods saw him using Primary too often, they would call it in to question. My arrival has thrown him, and now he needs something to keep his precarious control."

"And he did it at just the right time." Lucius growled, "If we would have gotten this Bill approved it would have been a changing point within our world. Werewolves would be able to receive continual medical treatment, instead of the usual rubbish they get after the first initial bite."

"Which is exactly why Dumbledore couldn't allow it to happen." Narcissa commented, "If all Werewolves were treated fairly by everyone, or at least the government, then he couldn't swoop in with his handpicked selection and appear as an apparent saviour."

"All you have to do is look at Lupin," Severus' distaste was apparent.

"Who is another person we should probably contact." Narcissa mused, "If Dumbledore were to find out that Sirius is suddenly no longer in Azkaban, and we have to assume he will, he will immediately contact Lupin to look for Sirius. And if he gets to Lupin first, it will put us in a bad situation."

"Why would it? Lupin holds no power." Izar said confused.

"Not politically, but have you ever seen how protective a werewolf is of their cubs?" Narcissa pointed out, "That and I am almost entirely sure that Sirius and Lupin were set to be bonded."

"He was infatuated with the wolf." Bella agreed, "And I can see what you mean. An angry werewolf who has been brainwashed to believe that we are harming his mate and cub… yes, just wonderful."

"Let's work on Lupin once we have Black, yes. I am sure he has learned how to calm the protective urges." Marvolo sighed, rubbing his temples, "Why does Dumbledore always give me such a headache?"

"Because he's been on a life-long power-trip?" Rodolphus suggested candidly.

"Ah, that's right." Marvolo mockingly remembered. An image of Dumbledore appeared in his mind with a version of himself cutting off the man's beard with what appeared to be a spoon and he couldn't help but snort, shooting a highly amused smirk at the innocent looking Harry.

"I shall endeavour to try and cut off Dumbledore's beard with a spoon, Little One." Marvolo assured him, gaining muffled laughter from the rest of the table.

"Oh, he's flourishing so well." Bella cooed, "Did he tell you that he mastered the artery bursting curse today?"

Marvolo gave Bella an exasperated look at her spell choice, but nodded none the same, because Harry had showed him and he had been very impressed.

"He is so good at magic." Lucius noted.

"Yes, he is a gift to teach." Marvolo agreed, "And he has become quite the perfectionist."

"I wonder who he picked that up from." Narcissa quipped, pointedly looking at matching outfits Marvolo and Harry were wearing. The man in question would deny it, of course, but straightened up and smiled proudly at Harry.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the murmur of everyday conversation barely breeching the peace that surrounded the meal. The three Lords relaxing from the taxing Wizengamot session and accepting that their future movements would probably shape the entire wizarding world; no pressure. They would continue their work, and they would fight with everything they had.

Dumbledore could not be allowed to win.

* * *

Their plan was made in three days. Marvolo had called an emergency Inner Circle meeting and grilled them for all the information they could possibly give him of the ministry workings for Azkaban. They had been given the run-down of the wards, the change overs, the dementor rounds and the guard listings, which, when paired with Barty's copy of the blue prints enabled them to make a near fool-proof plan to get in an out without notice. It would take then entire Elite, but it was worth it for what they could gain.

On the evening of the mission, Harry seemed to know that something big was about to happen and was incredibly restless. He would not settle for bed no matter what Marvolo did, and it took the combine efforts of him, Bella, Narcissa, Severus and Nagini to get him in to his bed, and the promise of Narcissa and Nagini remaining with him that stopped him climbing out of bed in an effort to follow Marvolo out again. The Dark Lord didn't like to leave Harry in such distress, but they couldn't afford to postpone.

He walked down to meet his Elite in the entrance hall, each of them held an expression of grim determination, and when he nodded they all apparated out without word. They appeared in a deserted dock. It was thick with mist and magic, giving it an exaggerated eerie feeling that made them shudder. Marvolo moved forward marked by Izar and Lucius, as the others spread out around them so they were covered at all angles, the positions falling to them like muscle memory. They arrived at a boat, cautiously climbing aboard and setting forward.

Information that had been presented told them that they were unable to directly apparate on to the island, and the winds cover the ocean were too unpredictable and treacherous to fly over, so the boat was the only option. It was bitingly cold, and only when Marvolo cast warming charms in Parselmagic did they actually hold, though they didn't combat the bone chilling cold that seeped in to their bones as they approached the dementors lair.

It was Severus' raven and Lucius lynx patronus' that burst forward first, scattering the first comings of dementors, and they were quickly followed by a panther, a viper, a falcon and a thestral from Rabastan, Barty, Izar and Antonin, and quickly caught up clearing their path on to the island and up to the towering structure of Azkaban prison. The raven and the lynx faded out as the other four separated to secure a base perimeter that kept the dementors away, but at the same time, kept their positions and their patornus' out of auror sight.

"If things go wrong, send the signal and get yourselves out of here. It is better that some of us be around to safe guard our world than all of us fall." Marvolo warned them, before casting a disillusion charm and entering the prison with Severus, Lucius, Bella and Rodolphus.

The first floor was clear of dementors, so they moved swiftly through the dank halls, paying no heed to the prisoners as they climbed up towards the high security wing. Severus and Lucius broke off at the half way point, their patronus' being conjured again to prevent any more dementors rising to the floors above, and they were given the same warning as the others from their friend and Lord.

Rodolphus' fox shot forward, breaking through the wave of dementors that had suddenly swarmed the corridor they were passing through, and he nodded to his wife and Lord, pushing the foul creatures back as the final two continued on. The chill that surrounded the island all but burned in to them when they finally reached the high security wing, Bella's wild cat flickering to life before dying as the overwhelming sense of dread surrounded her.

Marvolo's own growing sense of fear was swallowing him as his mind was swarmed with flashes from the orphanage and the state of Harry when he first arrived, and it was only when he heard Bella release a whimper did he snap out of it and sealed his Occlumency shields completely shut. His basilisk erupted from his wand, shoving the dementors away from them and flooding them with wonderful warmth.

"Bella?" Marvolo murmured, crouching down next to her in concern.

"I am… ok." She told him, her voice slightly breathless. "I was not expecting this many dementors."

"No, there are by far more than what should be." He agreed, helping her to her feet. "Are you able to continue?"

"I am," and as if to prove her point, her own wild cat jumped forth and paced next to her, ready to protect her as she moved forward.

"Very well, I will keep them back. You have but a few minutes."

Bellatrix nodded sharply and jogged away, her eyes flickering over each face in the cells she passed, ignoring their mindless screaming and pleading with relative ease. She almost missed him, looking for another deranged face peering from behind the bars, and it was only when she backtracked did she spot her cousin.

He was leaning in the shadows of his cell with an easy grace, monitoring the sudden disappearance of dementors and the glorious warmth that only came from a patronus. It was a new thing, the guards only came up here once a year on the Minister's annual visit to the prison, and that had happened only a few weeks prior. That left only one conclusion, and that was it was someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

Bella blinked twice, not quite believing what she was seeing before approaching the cell and bringing her patronus closer and dropping the disillusion charm to reveal herself to the watching prisoner. Sirius was shockingly thin, he was filthy dirty and all of his hair was matted with grime, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. Unlike the other prisoners she had seen on this wing so far, Sirius Black's eyes were not fogged with madness or dim with mindlessness. They were dark, sharp with a forced calm that didn't do much to mask his rage.

"Have you come to gloat?"

Like his appearance, Sirius' voice was ragged, but it didn't seem to remove the strength of it. And Bella would openly admit that she was stunned; how was he so normal, so Sirius? She was about to answer when he spoke again, an expression of self-depreciation coming to his face.

"Or to tell me what a fool I was for running from the family way? Because if you have, don't waste your breath. I already know."

"I haven't come to gloat. Although, now you mention it…" She trailed off and flashed him a manic grin, which stretched when she saw him roll his eyes.

"How can I help you this fine evening, my dear Bella? I would offer a seat and refreshments, but it seems I am at a slight disadvantage." He said sardonically and Bella snorted.

"Pack up, Siri. We've come to get you out." She told him and Sirius gained a wary look, his eyes sharp.

"We?"

"Yes. We." She confirmed, "Now, are you at least willing to hear us out before screaming that we are all dark and evil, if we get you out?"

"I honestly couldn't care less about what you or anyone else may have to day. The only thing I want or care about is my Godson." Sirius stated, "And my mate."

We'll get to the mate part later. But other than that, good, because that's exactly what we need you for." She informed him and Sirius' expression went dark.

"I am not going to help you hurt my Godson." Sirius snapped, and Bella gave him a mildly horrified look at the mere thought.

"As if I would ever harm him, he's adorable!"

"He's eleven." Sirius deadpanned in return, missing Bella's sudden look of caution.

"Yes. Right. Move out of the way, we have to move now. I have already taken too long." She ordered, waving her wand and blasting the door open. Sirius slipped out immediately, with Bella sealing it shut once again and leading him down towards Marvolo, recasting the disillusion charm on them both.

The Dark Lord nodded to her as she approached, pushing his patronus in their direction to help clear the path as they descended. Rodolphus looked a little worse for wear when they reached him, gratefully dismissing his patronus in the presence of Marvolo's and Bella's. Lucius and Severus were further down than where they left them, but they had cleared the dementors for them to slip down and out of the tower without meeting another.

Izar, Barty, Antonin and Rabastan convened around them at the sight of Marvolo's glowing serpent. The patronus' all moved around them in a constant ring, keeping them safe as they got closer to the boat and finally climbed on. Each one faded, the further they got from the island until it was only Marvolo's that remained, before his also faded out and dropped them in to darkness. Their disillusions were cancelled and their all seemed to sag, the power of keeping up such a spell hitting them now that they were gone.

"Black is rather quiet," Lucius noted, a touch of uncertainty lining his tone.

"It is simply because mindless screaming is not my style, Lucius."

Almost as one, the entire elite and the Dark Lord turned to face the Black Lord in open incredulity at his cool and rational response.

"Apparently he is rather sane." Bella informed them belatedly.

"Or as sane as anyone born from the House of Black can be," He added, almost as an afterthought to her words.

"My Gods, Black!" Severus sighed, "You cannot even go to Azkaban and have the normal response."

"Good to see you too, Snape. Thought I recognised your ever cheerful disposition." Sirius greeted candidly.

"Ever the comedian, Black." Severus returned in the same tone. They reached the dock and left the boat quickly, Marvolo took Sirius' by the arm, being the only one to be able to pull him through the wards, and they apparated away. Sirius swayed when he landed, the nauseating feeling of being compressed in to a tube almost making him loose his empty stomach.

"Oh I don't miss that." He groaned, hunching over and bracing himself on his knees as he took a few deep breaths.

"Get him to the medical room," Marvolo commanded, "I shall fetch Narcissa."

"Quite the family reunion." Sirius muttered as he was led away. Marvolo would have normally walked the way up to Harry's room, but tonight he was too anxious so he apparated to outside the boy's rooms and silently entered. Narcissa was reading next to his bed, while Nagini was wound around him as if protecting him from the world. The boy in question was asleep, but he still seemed restless. Marvolo's presence didn't go unnoticed, Narcissa looked up with a look of concern and he nodded to sooth her worry.

"It went off without a hitch." He assured, "Black is waiting in the medical room for you to begin your healing."

"How did he seem?" She asked quietly, "Being in high security could not have been easy on him."

Marvolo released a low chuckle.

"Be warned, Cissa. That cousin of yours is something else."

Narcissa didn't seem to know how to take that, so she nodded and left with a frown on her pretty face. Marvolo moved over to take her seat, drawing it closer to Harry's bed and gently running his hand over the boy's forehead. The little boy's too bright green eyes blinked open, immediately searching the room for someone and they positively lit up when they settled on Marvolo. Scrambling up and launching himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in the man's neck.

#I told you I would return, Little One.# He murmured, rubbing soothing circles in his back. Marvolo was sent the image of Dumbledore sending a stinging hex to Harry's cheek and then an image of Dumbledore casting something much nastier on Marvolo making him disappear, and the Dark Lord sighed slightly.

#I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens.# Marvolo stated firmly, and after nearly a full minute Harry finally nodded.

"Now, do you think you can get some proper rest?" Marvolo asked him and Harry reluctantly let the Dark Lord place him back in bed to settle back to sleep. And if Marvolo stayed long after Harry was peacefully sleeping then it was simply because he wanted to be sure Harry wouldn't awaken again.

Because everyone believed him.

* * *

Sirius Black tapped his hand impatiently against his leg as he waited for Narcissa to come back and perform her medical scans. His fair haired cousin had been stunned at his rather normal behaviour and even more confused at the lack of hostility. He had told her the same thing he had said to Bella, he didn't care one bit about anything other than his Godson and his mate, but whenever he asked about the boy everyone in the room seemed to clam up. It wasn't obvious, but he had grown up around both Narcissa and Bellatrix so he knew them.

That and he wasn't stupid.

He had been here two days already recuperating, having a wonderful bath and shower, cutting his hair, eating enough food to put Hagrid to shame and having so many potions shoved down his throat he would be happy if he never saw one again. Now he wanted answers. He had been in prison for ten years, and suddenly his cousin, who had been on the opposite side of the war, appears in one of the worst places on earth with what Sirius recognised as the Dark Sect. Elite as well as the Dark Lord himself to break him out.

Something had happened or was happening and for some unknown reason, he was needed. Sirius was about to get up and go and find someone, being completely bored out of his mind, when both of his cousins walked in speaking in low tones. Sirius cleared his throat to gain their attention and they looked up in surprise, making the Black Lord rolled his eyes.

"I'm underweight and malnourished, not a complete invalid." He told them blandly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Yes yes, good morning. Are you well? How is your family?" He bit out, "Blah blah blah."

"Oh Sirius, you haven't changed one bit." Narcissa sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah, it used to scare the crap out of Fudge and Bagnold when I asked for the paper every year." He told them with a grin, and Bella laughed.

"I can imagine how that would scare them."

"You are in remarkably good health, Sirius." Narcissa told him, "You'll need a continuous supply of nutrients and muscle grown potions, but other than that I cannot seen any future problems."

"Good. Now can I please get out of this Merlin forsaken bed!?" He demanded and Narcissa had barely finished saying yes before Sirius was up and bouncing on his feet. "Thank Merlin for small miracles. Now, who is going to tell me what is going on and why you've suddenly come to get me?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Narcissa said warily.

"How about you start with the part that has something to do with my Godson?" He suggested and if anything why looked more cautious.

"Actually, that kind of  _is_  the story." Bella relented.

"You do realise you will have to tell me eventually."

"I'll go and fetch Marvolo," Bella said.

"He's with the Little One, you know he doesn't like to be disturbed." Narcissa pointed out and Bella scoffed.

"Would you like to tell him instead?" She offered her sister, who eyed Sirius and shook her head.

"Marvolo seems like a very good idea."

"Is it that hard to tell me?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes." Narcissa sighed, "Why don't we head down to the living room where Bella can bring Marvolo to us."

"Marvolo?"

"Our Lord." She answered and Sirius blinked.

"Huh,"

"What is it?"

"We were always led to believe that he no longer used his name and that you were always made to grovel at his feet." Sirius told her and Narcissa looked disgusted.

"Blacks grovel to no one."

"I never did understand."

"Dumbledore fed you many lies about our side of the war, Sirius." Narcissa informed him, "Some of it may seem unbelievable to you, but we have no reason to lie to you."

Sirius conceded that she had a point, but he wasn't going to inform her of that. He took the offered seat and they sat quietly waiting for the Dark Lord and Bella to come. Sirius didn't know what it was but he had a very bad feeling about the entire situation, and it only grew worse when the other two arrived and they had uncompromising masks on their faces.

"I am sure you know who I am." The Dark Lord began, taking a seat opposite the Black Lord.

"The red eyes gave it away." Sirius offered wryly and Marvolo's lips quirked.

"Yes, I imagine they would." He allowed.

"So why have you dragged me from my humble residence and what's it got to do with my Godson."

"Do you know what happened to your Godson?"

"No, I was forced to hand him over to Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders." Sirius bit out.

"Forced? He's your Godson!" Bella exclaimed and Sirius sneered.

"I don't know the last time you have ever tried to go against a half giant on a mission whilst trying to protect a baby, but it's not possible." He snapped, "I placed a tracking spell on him, figuring I could back off for a few days and then collect him. Of course, then that rat caught me off guard and I took up permanent residence on a beautiful five star island."

"Dumbledore saw fit to put your Godson with muggle relatives, Lily Potter's sister." Marvolo told him. Sirius looked at him blankly, his words seemingly not registering in the other man's mind.

"He left my Godson and heir where?" Sirius questioned calmly.

"With Lily Potter's sister."

"And why would Dumbledore send my Godson to her, knowing that Lily had stated in person and in her will that Harry was to go nowhere near that woman."

"He doesn't care for the boy, he merely wants a weapon."

"What?"

"What do you know of the reason I went after the Potters in the first place?" Marvolo asked him and Sirius glared at the wall.

"Nothing, only Dumbledore told them they needed to go in to hiding and that you were hunting them."

"There was a prophecy given citing my destruction at the hands of someone with parents who have thrice defied me and born as the seventh month dies." Marvolo relented.

"Harry," Sirius murmured, adding things together instantly.

"Yes. So I went to remove the problem. Only, it didn't work and when the killing curse reflected upon me I, for lack of a better word, panicked, going underground to continue the war under Dumbledore's radar and to find out what had happened."

"So where does Harry come in to this?" Sirius questioned, "He should be at Hogwarts right now."

Marvolo grimaced at that.

"During the ten years, your Godson vanished from all radars. Not one scrap of information could be found about him, and Dumbledore created a situation in which no one asked either." Marvolo continued, "Until around nine months ago, Severus stopped answering his call. For nearly two weeks he was absent and then he appeared, looking exhausted and a story to tell."

"That had something to do with Harry?"

"Will you stop interrupting?" Bella huffed.

"He wishes to know about his Godson, Bella." Narcissa chided, "It is only natural."

"Severus told us that Dumbledore had purposely left a magical child with abusive muggles and the results were catastrophic. Severe physical trauma, severe internal damage and worst of all it had broken the child's mind, reverting them back to that of a young child instead of their actual age."

"I know where you are going with this and I don't believe it." Sirius stated, his voice harsh as he launched himself to his feet.

"The child's life was saved by Severus and Poppy Pomfrey, but Dumbledore had other plans. He believed that as the child's mind was already damaged, he would be more malleable and so he began training the boy – only, the boy wasn't as compliant as he believed." Marvolo spoke as if Sirius hadn't interrupted, "Severus saw that Dumbledore was going to harm the child even more so he took him, bringing him to us because he had no other options. Who was going to believe that Albus Dumbledore could do something so cruel?"

"You're lying!" Sirius spat, "He wouldn't do that! Dumbledore wouldn't- not to Harry… he just-,"

"Why would we lie to you?" Bella demanded, "What could we gain?"

"I don't know, but this is all some twisted trick or I've finally cracked in Azkaban."

"Don't be foolish, Sirius." Narcissa ordered.

"If this is true, where's Harry?" Sirius snapped, "Where is my Godson?"

Marvolo rose to his feet and swept from the room, leaving Sirius staring after him shaking his head.

"This cannot be true," He muttered, tugging at his hair.

"Why would we lie about something such as this? Magical children are to be cherished, you know this." Narcissa pointed out and Sirius shook his head again. Marvolo returned to the room, only this time he wasn't alone. He had a small, black haired child on his hip and he was quietly hissing to the boy in a soothing tone, he motioned with his head at Sirius and the boy turned to follow his line of sight.

Sirius felt as if all the air had been knocked from his lungs. Those eyes. How could he ever forget those eyes? Bright green and shaped like almonds, staring out of the face of his best friend and his wife, though Lily's features were more prominent. An odd sound escaped him, it was a mix between a whimper and a gasp and he felt his heart shatter when Harry was placed on the floor and it became apparent just how tiny he was. Sirius' saw the little boy's eyes light up in recognition, and when the child rushed over to him with his arms held up, Sirius picked him up and held him close, emotions welling up inside him almost choking him.

"Oh my precious puppy," He whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's dark hair, "What have they done to you?"

"He doesn't speak, but he seems to have found his own method of corresponding with those he wishes to speak with." Marvolo told him quietly.

"Why would Dumbledore do this?" Sirius choked out.

"We believe, from what Severus was able to overhear, Dumbledore wished for a disposable weapon, one that would follow all of his orders and sacrifice himself at the right time." Marvolo explained, "Little One, show Dumbledore." Harry tilted his head looking at Marvolo in question. "His lessons," he clarified and Harry scrunched his nose up cutely, but did as he was told and showed Sirius his lesson with Dawlish where Dumbledore had hexed him. Sirius flinched at the memory, holding Harry a bit more closely in response. There was utter silence in the room as the Dark sect. waited for the Black Lord to absorb everything that happened. Sirius' mind was whirling, he didn't know how he was supposed to respond to such a situation, but there was one clear thing that was ringing in his mind.

"Dumbledore will burn for this." He hissed, his voice full of cold malice and the dark section shared a pleased smirk.

"That is our intentions." Marvolo allowed and Sirius eyed him.

"This still doesn't explain why you have gotten me out."

"The latest bill we proposed within the Wizengamot was to have a wing added to St Mungos specifically for the full time treatment of werewolves, bringing them in to a part of the healer's oath and allowing them to receive medical treatment after every transformation instead of the pathetic one day treatment after the first bite." Bella explained and Sirius nodded in appreciation.

"That is a brilliant bill, just what we need." Sirius said pleased.

"Exactly, and we had stretched ourselves out everywhere. Houses Nott, Malfoy and Lestrange managed to get nearly all of their allies to match their votes to theirs, with the backing of House Slytherin." Narcissa continued, "It was a sure-in."

"Was?"

"Dumbledore had it countered and dismissed." Bella stated and Sirius blinked.

"How? The combined power would have been impossible to counter, unless your allies backed out or… Oh no." Sirius groaned at the end, dropping his head. "Primary."

"Oh yes, and so their fell both House Malfoy and House Lestrange." Marvolo confirmed.

"I see why you need me now." Sirius acknowledged, "Only the Lord Black has access to Seat decisions, and seeing as I was incapacitated it fell to my heir, who was being controlled by Dumbledore. Though, as my heir is a minor, he would not be able to access the Black workings to assign a proxy."

"Yes. The original plan was to have Harry complete a blood test and switch custody away from Dumbledore without him being able to find a legal catch. Once Harry was safely away, taking down Dumbledore through the Wizengamot wouldn't be a problem, as he would have no power to remove Harry from us." Marvolo explained. "The switch in custody should have brought the Potter seats away from Dumbledore, but we were unsure if you had assigned the Black seats with a proxy or not."

"You will still need the blood test as I cannot have custody due to my supposedly being in prison, though I have yet to have a trial." Sirius glowered at the wall before pulling himself together, "I will sign the Black seats over to Bella or Cissa with some conditions."

"What do you want?" Marvolo asked.

"I don't want to leave Harry." He said immediately.

"Very well, but you will have to stay with me." Marvolo said and Sirius blinked.

"Why?"

"Where do you think the safest place for Harry would be?" Bella pointed out.

"Right, all-powerful Dark Lord." Sirius muttered. "I want to be briefed on all Wizengamot action and have an input to the Black and Potter voting."

"That is fine."

"When you get rid of Dumbledore, one of you gets me out of Azkaban officially."

"Of course we will, Sirius." Narcissa assured.

"I get to tear Pettigrew in to shreds." He stated, a twisted grin coming to his face.

"If you can find him, he's all yours." Marvolo allowed.

"And finally, when you crush Dumbledore, I get at least one non-lethal spell."

"We have an agreement, Lord Black, as long as you keep our secrets." Marvolo stated with a smirk.

"That's fine with me." Sirius agreed, and then he frowned, "Dumbledore will find out that I am no longer in my cell, which means he'll seek out Moony to help look for me."

"We are already searching for Mr Lupin,"

"It's Black, actually. Lord Consort Black, and, unless he fled, only a those of Black blood will find him."

"I knew it!" Narcissa burst out, before ducking down sheepishly at the incredulous looks she was getting. "I always knew there was something between the pair of you."

"We got married in secret about three months after Lily and James." Sirius told her, "I gave him the Black Lodge in the Lake District for a wedding gift, and you should be able to find him there unless he abandoned it upon my subsequent capture. He didn't become proxy for obvious reasons."

"I'll go," Narcissa volunteered, "If he sees Bella he is likely to be alarmed." Both Sirius and Bella snorted at the slight understatement.

"He should listen to reason, though, ten years without his mate and his cub wouldn't have been easy on him." Sirius winced at that, "Be nice,"

"Have faith, Sirius." Narcissa sniffed. "Now, it's time for the Little One to have lunch, and you need to eat also, Sirius."

"Yes, mother."

"Good. And no arguing with anyone. Be polite."

"Cissa, after ten years in Azkaban, it's good to see Snape again." Sirius reassured her, reluctantly handing Harry back to the Dark Lord as he couldn't hold him much longer; he would need to strengthen up. His eyes watched carefully how the man handled his Godson, and was very surprised to see how much he obviously cared, though Sirius had no idea why he was actually hissing.

"It is because we discovered that Harry can understand Parseltongue." Marvolo answered, shocking the man who didn't realise he had spoken out loud.

"Really? That's unusual." He mused.

"You will find that unusual seems to define the Little One." Bella told him, amused.

"Of course you are allowed to show him your spells." Marvolo spoke, answering Harry's mental question.

"You didn't seem surprised at Harry's mind ability." Narcissa noted and Sirius shrugged.

"He was doing it when he was a baby, we determined he was a natural Legilimens."

"That would explain his ability to move past usually ubreachable shields." Marvolo allowed, placing the boy in question down in his designated seat. Sirius took the one next to him, with Narcissa taking the one next to him and Bella sitting opposite Harry. The meal was quiet, but comfortable, a word Sirius never thought he would ever use around such people, but then there were a few things which Sirius never thought would happen that had shown to him so far. Dumbledore would pay for what he had done, and Sirius knew he was surrounded by the perfect people to accomplish the task.

* * *

Narcissa stepped out in to the Black family Lodge smoothly, taking care to remove the ash from her robes and straighten her appearance before moving forward in to the building. There were traces of someone having lived there for quite some time, things that the Blacks before wouldn't have done to the building. An elf popped in to greet her, citing that there was no one in currently but she was welcome to wait for his master's return, which Narcissa chose to do and was led in to the living room.

Though it was called the Black family Lodge, it wasn't, by any definition of the word, small, it was more of a country house made entirely of wood. She was served tea and was content to sit admiring the view from the large French doors that led out to the patio and then opened up to show miles of green land and the beautiful lake. The man she was waiting for came in to the lodge through those doors, his mind obviously elsewhere when he greeted her politely and said he would be with her in a moment. The ten years hadn't exactly been kind to the man, he wasn't in bad shape, actually, he was quiet healthy looking and Cissa assumed that it was living in secure open lands and the money Sirius would have set up for him after the wedding so he could have the wolfsbane potion.

It was his eyes that told her the ten years had been hard, they were filled with a terrible anguish and a bone deep exhaustion that was only gained from years of being worn down. Narcissa watched amused as he got to the door, stiffened, and slowly turned around to face her with a look of shock.

"Lady Malfoy?"

"Good afternoon, Lord Consort." She returned and he blinked. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and then looked at her again as if to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing, and when she was still there he shook his head.

"You are having tea in my Lodge?" it was a statement but he had said it like a question and Narcissa smiled at his bewilderment.

"I am," She confirmed, "I came to visit."

"This was a gift." He told her.

"I am aware. It was not the Lodge I came to visit." She informed him and Remus blinked again.

"Who have you come to see?" He asked and Cissa chuckled as he seemed to realise what he said, "Why have you come to see me?"

"I volunteered to come and collect you and take you back to the manor." She told him honestly and Remus looked at her incredulously.

"And why in Merlin's name would I come back with you anywhere? The last time I checked, your associates were trying to kill me."

"You should have accepted the offer of joining us." Narcissa pointed out and he glowered.

"I am aware of that now." He snapped, making Narcissa blink in surprise.

"Oh?"

Remus waved her off, leaning back against the wall and looking at her pointedly.

"Why do you wish me to come with you to the manor?"

"We have taken some actions recently and believe that in order to counter it Dumbledore-," she was cut off when a vicious snarl slipped past Remus' control, Narcissa looked up startled, never having expected such a lapse in the usually controlled man.

"Dumbledore can rot." He growled, his eyes glowing amber. "He sent my mate to Azkaban and took away my cub, informing me that I was to be put down should I try and interfere."

"Well I never!" Narcissa exclaimed in shock, "That disgusting man!"

"Oh no, he's Albus Dumbledore." Remus bit out, his eyes flashing.

"You need to calm down." Narcissa ordered and received a growl in return. "Remus Lupin-Black, you will calm down and accompany me to the manor, where we can explain what we have been doing to remove Dumbledore, in a swift and rational manner, or so help me Merlin you will be reminded that I was born a Black."

Remus stepped back at the look in her eye, how was such a tiny woman so scary? He shuddered.

"Can I at least change my clothes?"

"Of course, and you may want to pack. I doubt you will want to leave when we get there."

He eyed her again but she still had that look in her eye so he hurried to comply, the worst thing was, she hadn't even risen to her feet to order him about. Some terrifying beast he was! With magic he was finished in minutes and he walked back to the living room to see Narcissa still calmly sipping her tea like she hadn't just threatened him in his own house. Blacks! She rose to her feet with a smile when he indicated he was ready, Remus followed her the fire place and waited for her to tell him the destination.

"I've only been given temporary access to the wards, so you'll have to floo in with me." Narcissa explained and Remus blinked.

"Okaaay," He drew out the word in confusion. Remus had believed that they would be going to Malfoy Manor, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"While the wards on Malfoy Manor are indeed secure, they are not secure enough for who we are protecting, thus, we are going to Lord Slytherin's manor." She told him, understanding his confusion.

Remus jerked back. He wasn't foolish, he knew exactly who Lord Slytherin really was and he gave Narcissa a look that clearly told her what he thought of her mental capacity. Her own expression took on a frosty look and she took one step towards him, reaching out and taking his arm in what could be mistaken for a kind gesture; Remus felt how kind it was however.

"Lord Consort Black," She began, her voice calm but dangerous. "You have two options. You will follow me in to the floo and accompany me to the manor of your own free will, or you will accompany me to the manor through  _my_ will. Which course of action do you wish to take?" Her eyes were positively arctic as they stared at him unwaveringly and Remus swallowed, he knew he was very proficient with a wand, but there was something about this rather small woman that scared the crap out of him; surely that wasn't normal.

He sighed, moving towards the floo with a great reluctance. Narcissa's demeanour changed in an instant, a smile coming to her face as she tucked herself in to the grate next to him and called for the destination. Remus had honestly forgotten how horrid it was sharing floo space, and he felt Narcissa's grip on his arm increase to what would be painful if he didn't have an inhuman pain threshold. The floo spat them out of the other end and Remus saw the ever graceful Lady Malfoy stumble. He probably would have paid more attention to it if he hadn't caught a whiff of a scent he hadn't smelled in ten years.

He was about to run after it but Narcissa and her blasted grip were back and she gave him a look that spoke volumes. She led him up through the manor with ease, her guiding hand causing all of Remus' urges to be kept restrained. He was shown in to a room where his eyes flashed to the one he could smell. The man was thin, and he was a touch gaunt around the face, but everything else about him was exactly the same.

"Sirius?" He whispered and the man's attention snapped up, a look of unrestrained joy appearing on his features.

"Remus!" He exclaimed, launching himself to his feet and throwing himself at the werewolf. Remus held his mate tightly against him, relishing in the feeling of them being together again after all these years. Right now he didn't even care why both of them were in Voldemort's manor, or the fact that Sirius seemed perfectly at ease being in the same room as his notorious cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's very best. Remus finally drew back, gently cupping his face as he looked in to the grey eyes he adored.

"I love you." He stated with utter conviction and Sirius positively glowed.

"I love you too, Moony." Sirius returned, his happiness and relief of seeing his mate again after all this time was nearly making him weep. His eyes taking in all of the other's features, pleased that the funds he had set up had obviously been used very well. Sirius did noticed, however, that Moony was remarkably calm given the situation, even if he didn't know everything it had to be odd for him and Moony must have been ridiculously restless, and his eyes were amber.

"You are very calm." He murmured and Remus eyed Narcissa with a shudder.

"Why am I the Death Eater again?" Bellatrix muttered from behind them, reminding them both of where they were. Sirius snorted at the comment, looking at her with a grin, which she returned.

"It's because you're deranged." He told her seriously and she snorted.

"I remember now."

"Would anyone like to tell me why I am here and why Sirius is not in that hell hole?" Remus broke in, looking around at them all and Sirius' playful expression melted in to one of utter loathing.

"Dumbledore."

Remus' eyes flashed and a growl slipped from his throat.

"What else has that foul man done?" He demanded and Sirius looked at him confused, but Remus waved him off. "Later."

"Did you ever hear where Dumbledore put Harry?" Sirius asked him instead, knowing that there was no nice or easy way to explain what had happened.

"No, and he chose to inform me I would be put down should I choose to rectify that."

This time it was Sirius' eyes that flashed and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down from that little bit of information.

"He put him with Petunia." Sirius told him and he felt Remus freeze, watching as his eyes burned brightly, appearing almost golden.

"Tell me everything." He ordered and so they did. Narcissa, Bella and Sirius explained everything that they knew and had speculated against and everything they wanted to do. The keening sounds that broke from Remus as they explained the state Harry had been found it was heart breaking, and if they didn't each want to murder Dumbledore in the most painful and humiliating way, they would have probably felt pity for the man when Remus got hold of him. Dumbledore didn't know it yet, but he had united some of the most powerful people alive and they all had one target.

Him.

* * *

Introducing Harry to Remus had gone off without a hitch. The little boy had been absolutely delighted at seeing the man again and had almost leapt from Sirius' arms in his haste to get to the gentle werewolf. The three of them spent all of their time together, so both of them noticed that the little boy was getting extremely restless after about a week. No matter what they tried he wouldn't settle and Sirius grew so worried that he sought out Bella, knowing that she was usually in the manor.

The Lady Lestrange was in the library reading through a thick tomb, and Sirius was forcefully reminded of watching his older cousin when he was hiding from his parents when he was younger. It was an odd sight, after all these years, but Sirius knew that everything had changed. He hated the fact that Lily and James were dead and that the Dark Lord had taken them from this world too early, but he hated himself more for understanding why the man did it. If it had been him in that situation, where he had found that one mere child was all that stood in the way of winning the war and saving all of his friends and those he considered family then he would not have hesitated in seeking them out and removing the problem. And he had seen enough of the workings in this manor to know that they  _were_  all true friends.

The Dark Lord was nothing to what they had been led to believe and saw on the battlefield. He ate with everyone, read books, played chess, smiled and laughed just like anyone else would. Yes, he had a dark sense of humour, and yes he used dark magic easier than breathing, but he was still human. Sirius had had the shock of his life when he had seen the man cursing repeatedly after gaining a nasty paper cut, though the Black Lord couldn't be sure if it was the sting or the fact that he had gotten blood all over his notes; he had learned the man was a perfectionist.

Having all of his preconceived notions ripped apart was enlightening to say the least, but he had Remus there to talk it over with. His mate had been in the same predicament, having been told that all of the dark pureblood faction had wanted his kind hunted and killed since he had been born it was very hard to suddenly see that was all a lie. Sirius didn't think he would ever forget the look of utter loss when Narcissa performed a full medical on him, something he had never been offered or allowed before. To know they had been used and manipulated so easily was a blow, they had always considered themselves a step in front of most, with their past exploits and escapes coming so simply to them. But they had to adjust. They had Harry to think about now, which was why he was here in the first place while Remus tried to calm Harry.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked his cousin, who had looked up at him when he had taken a seat opposite her.

"Of course. What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong with Harry." Sirius admitted, holding up his hand when she grew alarmed. "Nothing injury-wise, it's just – he won't settle."

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned and Sirius frowned.

"It's like no matter what he do he can't sit still or get in to doing one thing." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. Bella looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding came to her face and she gave Sirius small smile.

"What you have to understand, Sirius, is that while we all look after Harry, Marvolo has made it his personal mission to cater to Harry's every want and need." She told him and the Black Lord looked at her blankly.

"Why? I mean, why him?"

Bella pursed her lips.

"I believe that he is holding guilt over the fact that he indirectly caused Harry's situation, and so he is doing his best to correct it. He cares very deeply for the Little One, and Harry returns those feelings."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Little One is missing Marvolo. You have been keeping him to yourself since you were reunited." Bella answered, surprisingly gently and Sirius sighed.

"It's just so hard to let him out of my sight." He murmured, "I just want to hide him away from the world."

"Trust me, Marvolo would eagerly join you in such an endeavour." Bella assured, "But keeping the Little One hidden away like that isn't healthy for him, and you know that. I don't want you to keep him to yourself and have him resent you."

"He wouldn't." Sirius responded instantly and Bella gave him a look.

"Sirius, Harry adores Marvolo and everyone knows it. Circe, the little thing even copies his clothes."

"Fine, I know you are right." Sirius sighed, "I'll take him to the Dark Lord."

"Good. And from now on you can share Harry. I have missed my time with him also."

"It would give me more time to spend alone with Moony." Sirius relented, "I know he's safe here, it's just been so long."

"I know. But you are not alone and we are doing everything in our power to destroy Dumbledore. Marvolo is even attending a family Samhain ball."

"He's brave." Sirius said with a grimace and a shudder. Bella laughed as he got up and left the library, he made his way quickly to the lounge where they were playing with Harry and chuckled slightly at Harry's somewhat petulant expression as Remus tried to coax him in to playing with his toys. Sirius scooped him up and span his around, making the little boy start before smiling brightly. Both he and Remus were still a bit unnerved at his silence, but they knew that there was nothing to be done about it so they held hope that he would one day speak again.

"I think I know what's up with you, Puppy." Sirius said to him with a grin.

"Oh?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"Bella pointed out some of the attachments he has built up when he was rescued." Sirius replied simply and Remus nodded with a smile.

"I see,"

"So, why don't I take this little puppy for a little walk, and after we can talk?" Sirius suggested.

"I would like that."

Sirius planted Harry on his hip and headed up towards where he knew the Dark Lord's study to be, he had found that unless one was carrying Harry then they couldn't actually go anywhere near the Dark Lord's private areas; the man was a touch paranoid. Sirius knocked on the door, noticing that Harry had fallen still when he had recognised the familiar route. The door was opened and he came face to face, sort of, with the most powerful man in the world.

"Black?"

"I know I've been monopolising all of Harry's time." Sirius told him, "And I think this Little One is missing you, isn't that right, Puppy?" Harry nodded vigorously, holding his arms out for Marvolo to take him, which he did, almost absently.

"I am sure you are still adjusting," Marvolo waved him off, Sirius nodded in thanks, waving to Harry as he left. Marvolo flashed a smile at the beaming little boy and took him in to his office, he would only admit it to himself but he had missed his constant shadow a lot this past week. It was good to have him back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise?" Narcissa sighed, looking at the tail-wagging dog sat next to the Dark Lord and, subsequently, Harry. The dog woofed happily, making Harry smile and try to hide it. "Oh very well, Sirius. But do not do anything foolish, we cannot afford anything to go wrong." Even as a dog Sirius managed to give her an incredulous look, looking pointedly at the man holding the child they were all trying to protect. Narcissa rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to Harry's dark hair and taking Remus' arm.

"Would you care for tea, my Lady?" Remus offered and Narcissa smiled.

"That would be lovely, my Lord Consort."

"Severus, Rabastan and Rodolphus will be in the alley, Barty and Antonin at the ministry, while Lucius and Izar hold Dumbledore up at the school." Marvolo recounted the plan to them. "Bella, you shall be with me and Harry, and Black can use his disguise to stand guard." They all nodded, even the dog, and apparated out, Bella taking the Grim with her. Harry's face was hidden by a cloak like the rest of them, but it was such a time in the morning that there were very few members of the public that were in the alley. The group split, leaving Marvolo and Bella to head towards the great marble building that could be seen throughout the entire alley. They both nodded to the goblins on the door, sweeping over to a teller and politely nodding in return to the greeting.

"We wish to have a genealogy test performed." Marvolo told him and the goblin nodded, snapping its fingers for another of its race to come forward.

"Take them to the Genealogy room."

"This way,"

They followed the goblin without question, going through in to more marble halls and coming to a large door. They were shown in and one of the goblins working in there came over to speak with them.

"I am Sharpclaw. How many for the test?" He asked.

"Only one." Marvolo answered, indicating Harry.

"Follow me." He led them over to a large desk where a number of curious items lay in wait. The goblin motioned for them to sit down and they did so, removing their hoods as they went. True to their constant indifference, the goblin didn't so much as blink at who they were and continued on with his duties, passing over two clear spears.

"These are the genealogy reading crystals." He told them, "They each need to be held until they are uniform in colour, there will only be a slight pull." Marvolo looked slightly displeased at the mention of any sort of pain for Harry, but he relayed the instructions to the little boy and Harry happily complied. His tiny elven features broke in to a flight from as the crystals activated, the one his left beginning to go red and the other starting to pulse a poisonous green.

Marvolo realised that one was taking blood while the other was taking magic. Thankfully, it only took around five minutes for the crystals to become uniform, and the goblin took them back and dropped them on a prepared sheet of parchment. They shattered, sinking in to the sheet and leaving it perfectly clear. Sharpclaw murmured in his native language over the sheet and it flashed white before black cursive started twisting itself over the sheet and revealing Harry's family tree. The results stunned them in to silence.

"Well this makes things easier." Bella finally managed and Marvolo scoffed, allowing a smile full of teeth to come to his face.

"I believe this makes things a lot easier." He agreed, looking at the parchment as if it was a precious stone. They had believed that they would be looking towards James' Potter's bloodline to help them with custody, and, like they expected, it connected with the Blacks first, before other wizarding families came in to play – the Longbottoms being closed second. But it was Lily Potter's line that had made Marvolo so deliriously happy.

From Lily Potter they could see two muggle names, Madia and Robert Evens, though Madia Evans was written in red meaning she was a squib. Following her line up there was a name that Marvolo would never forget; Merope Gaunt. He had a Squib sister. That was a shock in itself, being that he had not known about her at all, but he had never taken a genealogy test before, going straight for the inheritance test as he had been told to by Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets.

He guessed that Madia Evans had been cast out in to the muggle world due to her lack of magic, but the Gaunts never held the full power or had access to the full family magics of House Slytherin, so her disownment was never formalised. It would also explain why he had been unable to kill Harry. Salazar had created a ritual that stopped heirs and sons killing each other in an effort to stop his line from dying out, but it didn't stipulate daughters of the house, which made sense as the time Slytherin lived was a time where daughters were only used to build connections with other houses. This couldn't be more perfect. Harry was his great-nephew on his mother's side, leaving Marvolo himself at a perfect angle to adopt him.

"I, Lord Marvolo, of the Noble and Most Ancient Imperial House of Slytherin, do accept Harry James Potter in to the Noble and Most Ancient Imperial House of Slytherin through the blood of his mother." The magic flashed and the Slytherin serpent reared up hissing above Harry's head before sinking in to his skin showing his acceptance.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today, my Lord and Lady?" Sharpclaw asked.

"I wish to speak with, Ripcord, the Slytherin account manager." Marvolo said calmly. Sharpclaw snapped his fingers and a new goblin appeared by the door.

"To Ripcord." He ordered. Marvolo lifted Harry once again and followed the new goblin, coming to a familiar room and taking a seat when indicated to.

"How can I be of service, Lord Slytherin?" Ripcord asked and Marvolo offered him a small smirk.

"I wish to present the heir ring." He answered, indicating Harry.

"I see. Seven drops." Ripcord said, pushing forward a golden blade.

"I need you to hold very still for me, Little One." Marvolo said gently and Harry nodded, holding out his hand. Marvolo made a small incision on the tip of one of his fingers and let seven drops of blood fall on to the waiting parchment, he instantly healed the wound and held the little boy close. Just like with the genealogy test, the blood sank in to the parchment before writing started to appear.

_Harry James Potter:_

_Paternal:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Maternal:_

_Slytherin_

"Everything is in order." Ripcord murmured, "The Slytherin House has deemed him a suitable heir. Though, he is eligible to claim his other heir rings, should he wish to."

"As it should." Marvolo agreed, smiling at Harry's proud look. "Yes, we shall collect all of his rings, they will offer him more protection."

"Very well,"

"Also, as my heir is an orphan, I wish to file papers to place his custody legally with me."

"Many would think it a veritable crime to separate Heir from Lord." Ripcord pointed out, pulling out more papers even as he spoke.

"Yes. There are also those who believe they know what is best for others too." Marvolo countered and Ripcord nodded.

"You will need to sign here." He indicated the box, "And the child will need to press him hand next to your signature, it will ascertain that this is not a forced decision, nor will it be able to be contested."

Marvolo didn't even twitch at the blood quill cut in to the back of his hand, but he did hide his smile when Harry glared at the offending object.

"Can you place your hand next to my writing?" Marvolo asked the little boy, who gently rubbed the back of Marvolo's hand before doing as he was told. The parchment flashed and vanished, going to its place in both Gringotts and Ministry archives. Once that was done, Ripcord tapped a silver paperweight on his desk and five ring boxed appeared before them; they were deep green, gold, silver, black and red for Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, Black and Potter. Harry easily put all the rings on, leaving the Slytherin one being to top layer so it remained on show, he was all but beaming when he saw it matched Marvolo's and excitedly told the man about how he was going to tell Nagini all about it when they got home.

"Is there any other business you wish to complete on this day, Lord Slytherin?"

"I am in need of contacting the Black account manager." Marvolo said and Ripcord raised an eyebrow, looking at the dog closely.

"Very well, Goldaxe will take you." He pointed at the goblin who had appeared in the doorway and Marvolo gave him a graceful nod of his head in thanks. They took yet another walk through the Gringotts halls, this time going to a door Marvolo had never been to before and ushered inside. Sirius transformed back as soon as the door shut, nodding to the gnarled looking goblin.

"I see you have moved residence." The goblin commented.

"As sharp as ever, Longblade." Sirius returned easily. "I am need of changing the Black family Wizengamot seats." The smirk that came to the goblin's face was nothing short of cruel.

"I see Dumbledore's reign is coming to an end." He murmured, "It is about time."

"I didn't think goblins took sides." Bella pointed out.

"We are a completely neutral ground in general." Longblade confirmed, "However, there are a few that do not like Dumbledore's methods, and his actions of sealing the Potter will has not bought him any favours."

"He did what?" Sirius exploded, "No wonder I am still waiting for my trial!"

"How do you know that?" Marvolo asked and Longblade bared his teeth in a parody of a smile.

"The late Lord Potter was of Black blood, and his son and heir is also the Black heir; that is enough for me to be granted access."

"I see," Marvolo murmured, a pleased look entering his eyes. This would be another thing to throw at Dumbledore when the time came.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, give both Lady Bellatrix Lestrange and Lady Narcissa Malfoy, daughters to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, to have full usage of the seats within House Black. So I declare it, so mote be it." He called, allowing the magics to flash and recognise his words, and then he signed the paperwork to be filed in both Gringotts and Ministry archives.

"It has been done."

"Brilliant, I also wish to refill the Lord Consort vault and have all of my past keys recalled."

"It will be done."

"Wonderful doing business with you, Longblade." Sirius said with a nod.

"As with you, Lord Black." The goblin returned. They were led out and back to the main lobby, their hoods being pulled back up and Sirius once again in dog form. They apparated as soon as they got to the exit point having signalled to the other Elite to leave, landing in the entrance hall of the manor and removing their cloaks.

"That went well." Bella stated and then burst out laughing at the incredulous looks she was receiving, continuing to chuckle as she made her way to the dining room.

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked immediately, before they had even been able to take their seats. Lucius and Izar had already returned and Severus, Rabastan and Rodolphus were moments after them and they were not expecting Barty and Antonin back until the evening.

"Better than perfect." Sirius answered her, "Both you and Bella have access to the seats."

"And Harry?"

"It turns out that he is my great-nephew on his mother's side." Marvolo answered and Narcissa blinked.

"Oh my," She spoke softly but the smile that came to her face was pure Black. "Dumbledore doesn't stand a chance with that."

"No he does not. Harry is now in my full custody and has been declared my heir."

The Little boy in question proudly held up his new ring and beamed around at the table, much to their amusement.

"It is my one regret that I cannot actively see Dumbledore's face when you appear before the Wizengamot with your case." Sirius sighed and Bella reached over to pat his hand.

"We'll get to see the memories." Bella assured.

"You won't be there?" Sirius asked and Bella scoffed.

"As must as I would also like to be there, my patience is not the greatest and I would end up cursing Dumbledore." Bella answered unremorsefully.

"Even better, you should go." Sirius threw back with a grin and she laughed.

"From now on the only thing we have is to fight back Dumbledore while Marvolo secures his Wizengamot front." Izar said, "Everything else is secure until then."

"What is that plan from there?" Remus asked.

"We'll build the case that we'll present to the Wizengamot in the background." Lucius cut in.

"Who will present it?"

"I will," Marvolo told him with a smirk, which was mirrored around the table.

"Dumbledore is going to love that." Remus murmured.

"Exactly."

They shared a dark laugh at Dumbledore's upcoming fall from grace. It was going to be beautiful.


End file.
